camp_halfblood_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Christina Sugg
Christina Sugg is a 16-year-old Demigod daughter of Apollo. Her roleplayer is Miramc22. Biography Christina "Chrissy" Leda Sugg was born on June 13. She was born to Daniella Sugg and a young man named Demetri Sugg. Chrissy had also had an older sister named Kit, who was born two years before her. Chrissy was told that her father had dissappeared and then returned in time to give birth to Chrissy. Her father kept returning after that, even though her mother kept telling her not to. Chrissy was enrolled in the Musical Arts program at her school, where she was easily the best one there by far. She could play every instrument they gave her very easily. Chrissy was always a fast learner and she was extremely smart in all of her subjects. She had the most amazing singing voice at her whole school and everybody would stop by to listen to her sing. She always won the talent show every single year. She also wasn't very boy crazy when she was growing up, as she usually didn't like boys. In March, Daniella took Kit and Chrissy to a special Camp for kids like them. On the way there, they ran into a hellhound, but they successfully crossed the border to Camp. Their mother was killed by the hellhound, which made Chrissy very upset. She swore that she would get revenge on the hellhound. She now spends her days in her cabin, writing songs and singing. Chrissy's fatal flaw is her stubbornness. She can sometimes lose her temper and cause arguments, and she is not willing to give up that argument until she has won, even if the argument doesn't mean anything. She is very bossy, and she likes to be in charge and always acting as the leader. Early Life Chrissy had a wondeful life as a child. Her mother was very supportive of her musical talents, and Chrissy always respected and looked up to her older sister Kit. Chrissy wanted to be just like Kit when she was older. Chrissy was very upset when her mother was killed by the hellhound. Chrissy tried to get over it, but she couldn't find herself getting over it. She met Scorpion Callas, a boy who was a bit of a jerk, but she found herself liking him, deep down inside. Chrissy tries not to show that she likes Scorpion, but it can often be obvious. She usually didn't have many crushes, so she always calmly talked to Scorpion. She likes him as a best friend and he helps her get through her feelings about her mother. Appearance Chrissy has chocolate brown curly hair and deep brown eyes. She has tan skin from living in Florida all of her life. She usually dresses "hipster" or "vintage," as most people say it. Alliances *Kit Sugg (sister) *Scorpion Callas (boyfriend) Enemies *Angelique Benson Powers/Abilities/Weapons *Chrissy is the best singer at Camp Half-Blood. *Chrissy can play all instruments the minute she sees it. *Chrissy is good with the bow and arrow. *Chrissy is very good with rhyming and songwriting. *Chrissy is very intelligent. *Chrissy can control the sun. *Chrissy memorizes all songs the first time she hears them. *Chrissy is a musical prodigy. Gallery image87867.jpg tumblr_m37j35DI771rnwy27.gif|Chrissy's "vocal warmups" 304px-Tumblr_lv17p5thxw1qc9hcmo1_500.jpg ally-dawson-profile.jpg tumblr_m5noxpBDUP1qeewuqo1_500.png Ally-Dawson-austin-and-ally-31414693-301-167.jpg 8ad5a7a13a217668013a2b6bbf2d0fcc.jpg Austin-Moon-Ally-Dawson-austin-moon-and-ally-dawson-32508901-466-700.png ally-dawson-and-free-people-candy-coated-corset-gallery.jpg standardlongbowde9.jpg|Chrissy's bow arow bag with arrows.jpg|Chrissy's arrows Category:Child of Apollo